Can't Hurry Love
by inlovewiththe80z
Summary: But it wasn't that easy, She just couldn't help it. She just wanted to be loved again.


**A/N: SO I've been writing some One Shots lately, only 'cause my sisters want me to write them a story about them and a Outsider, "Brown Eyes" is about my sister (Marissa)this one will be about my other sister (Samantha), neither of them actually like the outsiders so I'm just pairing them with whoever I like, so yeah. And for all of you who are reading my other ones like "An hour on the stage" or "Good Gone Girl" I'll be updating them soon. Don't lose hope on me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders. **

"_I need love, love To ease my mind, I need to find, find some to call mine But Mama said.."_

The house around her was silent, the only sound she could hear was the sound of her brush untangling her long brown hair. She set her brush down as she once again tried to pull It up into a high ponytail like all her other friends did, but it just wasn't the same, it either wouldn't stay up or it wouldn't go up at all. Finally giving up, she set the hair tie down and looked in the mirror. She wasn't ugly, she was pretty. Of course not as pretty as she thinks her friends are, but she was. With one more glance at the mirror she walked out of the tiny bathroom and out the door.

As she walked down the street heading toward the school house, she heard the rev on an engine come up behind her. She had heard about the "socs" jumping greasers, but never "socs" jumping other "socs". She stared straight ahead, not caring who it was behind her, she had to get to school. That was all she had in life. School and her bassoon.

The car had passed her, and she made it to school on time, with just a few minutes to spare. She went to her locker, grabbed all her books, sheet music, and her instrument, and headed to her first period. She wasn't the smartest girl in school, but she was close. If she set her mind to it she could get straight A's. So she was in all the Soc classes. Except for one greaser, who was in all of her classes except for band. He wasn't movie star gorgeous like she heard his older brother was, and he wasn't as big as everyone said his eldest brother was.

She had heard once that their parents had died and now their oldest brother worked tow jobs, and was always pulling muscles and that his handsome brother dropped out of school and was working also. She knew what it was like not to have parents, hers left her last year, because she got held back two years straight. She used to be real dumb. But now she had her head straight, but her parents were still gone, so it felt like a waist.

Oh, but how she longed for graduation to come, so she could get out of school find someone to love and run off and marry them. But it wasn't that easy, She just couldn't help it. She just wanted to be loved again.

As the school day dragged on, Samantha was more than happy when the school bell rang. She ran off the front steps and down the street to her house, but as she rounded the corner she realized she took the wrong street and was in Greaser Territory. She held her books tighter to her chest and kept walking.

_You'll find something familiar, just keep walking. _She'd tell her self but she was scared. She heard about all the things that went on here, and it did ruffle her feathers a bit. She cursed inwardly as she heard engine come up behind her.

"Hey! Hey doll face, need a ride?" Some greaser yelled out the window. She shook her head and walked on, as the car passed she saw the little greaser boy from her classes walking a head, and without a moments hesitation she ran to him, yelling, "Hey! Curtis! Hey!"

He turned to look at her, one eyebrow cocked, "Um, I'm not sure I know you."

"I'm in your classes at school, I just.. I took the wrong street walking home and now I'm scared and lost and i.. i.." She just started crying, and she couldn't stop it. Tears fell down her face as the Curtis boy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"hey, hey it's alright. My house is just right here, I've got cake, and when my brother gets home I'm sure he'd give you a ride home. My name's Ponyboy." He stuck out his hand, and she shyly accepted it, "Samantha."

They walked into Ponyboy's house and got some cake as he promised and they ate and did homework together. Samanthas uneasiness went away and before she knew it, she was okay. They talked for a while, about the most random things, and she found out that not all greasers are the same. They are all different, just like the socs.

Soon they heard the trucks engine out front and Pony and Samantha walked outside to meet his brother. He was tall, really tall and had brown hair and blue-green eyes. Once Samantha saw him she knew that the Curtis family was one bunch of handsome men.

"Hey Darry, This is Samantha. She got lost on her way home, and I was wondering if you could give her a ride back." Pony asked.

Darry looked at Samantha, and instantly she remembered him. It was right before she got held back, she was hanging out with some friends, they had brought their boyfriends, so Samantha and Darrel were left alone. They talked and got to know each other, they found out they both dig warm colors over cold colors and that they both hate olives. They hung out the rest of the day together, and went on a few dates after that. And Samantha remembered, she _was_ in love with him.

"Samantha?" Darry reached out and gently touched her arm, "Is that you?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is." She said breathlessly. With out thinking she hugged him, wraping her arms around his neck, she held him close. And not a second later his arms were wrapped around her waist.

She let go and looked him in those familiar eyes, and smiled, "So are you gonna take me home or not?"

He laughed and they got in the car. Darry yelled at Pony to start dinner and to make sure Soda doesn't touch it. Samantha laughed as they drove off toward her house.

"So, how have you been Sam?" Darry asked at the first red light.

"You want the truth or the lie?" She looked him in the eyes.

"The truth."

"Terrible."

Darry looked at Samantha quizzically. "And why is that?"

"well, I got held back for two years in a row, and after the first time my parents left me 'cause they said I was no good, and dumb. SO I live alone, and it'd just hard. So many times I've just wanted to drop out of school and run of to never land and marry Peter Pan." She wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall.

Darry pulled the car over and pulled Samantha into his arms. He let her cry into his shoulder, and once she was done he pulled her back to look at her face. "Samantha, you are not dumb. You are smart, and wonderful. That senior year was the best year of my life because of you. And I didn't tell you but I was in love with you back then. SO you see you are good, and you mean something to someone. You mean something to me."

Samantha looked Darry in the eyes, then said "You said you loved me right?"-he chuckled then nodded.-"So marry me Darrel."

"Samantha? What are you talking about?"

She scooted closer to him, "You said you loved me, and I loved you. And if we were married we could make each other happy, and I could quit school and get a job and help you raise your brothers."

Darry pulled her into another hug. "Samantha, I just barely met you again. I haven't seen you in 2 years!"-he smiled down at her-"Yes I may still have feelings for you but we just met again. Why not take it slow, we can go on some more dates, get to know each other again, then along the road maybe just maybe, I'll propose to you."

She smiled up at him and nodded, "Okay, okay. Sorry that was weird huh?"

Darry laughed, "Yeah it was. But I admire your Gusto."

Darry grabbed Samanthas hand and held it tight. He started the car and took her home. As she was getting out of the car, she turned real quick and quickly kissed his cheek. She whispered "Saturday, pick me up at 68." And ran to the door.

As Darrry drove home, he thought of what he had just did, and he knew he did the right thing, even though his heart told him to say yes.

"_You can't hurry love, no you just have to wait, She said love don't come easy, But it's a game of give and take You can't hurry love No, you'll just have to wait Just trust in a good time No matter how long it takes"_


End file.
